


Meddling Kids

by sabraneadaz



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Crossed Timelines [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Episode: s02e03 School Reunion, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), School Reunion, Screenplay/Script Format, Team as Family, Tenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabraneadaz/pseuds/sabraneadaz
Summary: SARAH JANETwo Doctors in one day…apparently I’ve been saving up all my luck.THIRTEENYou recognise me?SARAH JANECouldn’t miss you. No-one else I know would loom ominously at the edge of a car park, wearing such a….uniqueset of clothes.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & K9, Thirteenth Doctor & Sarah Jane Smith, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Series: A Series of Unfortunate Crossed Timelines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Meddling Kids

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](https://folieassdeux.tumblr.com/post/617204012094242816/meddling-kids-by-elektratios)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [folieassdeux](http://folieassdeux.tumblr.com/)

**A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE CROSSED TIMELINES: III**

**EXT. SCHOOL PLAYGROUND**

**YAZ, RYAN, THIRTEEN,** and **GRAHAM** are outside a school fence. The playground is full of children in uniform. The TARDIS is next to them, parked behind a shed on the other side of the fence where it isn’t visible from the school. **YAZ** is reading a sign pinned to a noticeboard. The headline reads: ‘Free School Meals For All Students’.

**YAZ**

Hey, free schools meals. That’s good isn’t it? Especially for 2006.

**THIRTEEN**

Don’t eat the chips.

**YAZ**

Why not?

**THIRTEEN**

Covered in Krillitane oil. If you eat them you get a temporary boost in intelligence and an obsession with learning.

**YAZ**

Doesn’t sound too bad.

**THIRTEEN**

Not until you’re forced to apply that intelligence to solve the equation controlling the foundation of the universe for the benefits of a master race.

**YAZ**

Maybe not then.

The school announcement system crackles.

**SPEAKER**

All pupils to class immediately, and would all members of staff please congregate in the staff room.

The children rush inside the school.

**YAZ**

Don’t tell me. The kids are working for this master race.

**THIRTEEN**

Krillitanes, yep.

Alright gang, looks like we’re solving another mystery.

**RYAN**

You make us sound like Mystery Incorporated.

**THIRTEEN**

Love Scooby doo. Always thought Riley was the best one.

**RYAN**

Who’s Riley?

**THIRTEEN**

Ah. Wait. That’s 2061 Scooby Doo. Don’t mind me.

**YAZ**

I guess we’ve got our own mystery machine.

**GRAHAM**

I’m assuming from the chips this is another run in with the old you?

**THIRTEEN**

You assume right. Was I really that bad at making plans that I need a future version of meself to risk the timeline by tidying things up?

The TARDIS hums.

**THIRTEEN**

Oi! Didn’t ask you!

The doors to the building all slam shut.

**THIRTEEN**

Come on. Let’s go.

The four of them run off screen.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SCHOOL CAR PARK**

**THIRTEEN, YAZ, RYAN,** and **GRAHAM** stand at the end of a row of cars. Towards the end of the row, nearest the school, is **MICKEY’s** car. He is in the front seat.

**THIRTEEN**

That’s Mickey.

**RYAN**

We haven’t met him before.

**THIRTEEN**

Rose’s boyfriend. Didn’t travel with him much. Bit awkward.

**YAZ**

You were dating her at the same time as him?

**THIRTEEN**

Plenty of people date multiple people at one time.

**RYAN** and **YAZ** exchange a glance. There’s a pause.

**THIRTEEN**

Alright fine. It was complicated.

At that moment, **KENNY** appears at the front doors, banging on them. **MICKEY** gets out of the car and talks to him, then runs back to the car, reverses out of the parking space, and drives straight through the school doors.

**THIRTEEN**

Ah, brilliant! That’s how he got in. I didn’t even think about it at the time.

**RYAN**

So what do we do now?

**THIRTEEN**

Not sure.

**GRAHAM**

Well, what’s actually happening in there? Run us through it, Doc.

**THIRTEEN**

Mr Finch, that’s the leader of these Krillitane, he’s trying to win me over to his side as a master of the universe. We’re with Rose and Sarah Jane in a classroom over there. We run out and meet Mickey and Kenny, and we’re chased down the hall by the Krillitane. They corner us in the assembly hall.

**RYAN**

And then?

**THIRTEEN**

(suddenly has an epiphany)

K-9!

**RYAN**

(to **GRAHAM** and **YAZ** )

Are we supposed to know what that means?

**THIRTEEN**

K-9! My dog! He starts shooting at them. Oh, Sarah Jane I could kiss you.

**GRAHAM**

I’ve lost the plot. When did you have a dog?

**THIRTEEN**

But, wait. He’s still in the car. Powered down. We’ve got to go.

The four of them run across the car park towards the school.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY**

**THIRTEEN** is awkwardly lying across the front seat of **MICKEY’s** car, while the other look in through the windows and boot. The screeches of the Krillitane and distant shouting are audible.

**K-9**

Mistress.

**THIRTEEN**

(joyful)

You recognise me! He recognises me!

**K-9**

Of course, Mistress.

**GRAHAM**

It’s a tin dog. Right. Somehow that actually makes more sense.

**THIRTEEN**

Okay, K-9. We need to fix you up.

**K-9**

Affirmative. My power supply is failing.

**THIRTEEN**

Think. Think! Oh…..OH! The Krillitane oil! It’s a conductor. I can use it to boost your power systems!

**K-9**

The conductor will not last long.

**THIRTEEN**

Long enough. Yaz, Ryan, I need you to grab a container and some Krillitane oil. There are vats of it in the canteen that way.

**YAZ**

(nodding)

Right.

**YAZ** and **RYAN** run off.

**THIRTEEN**

Oh I’ve missed you! You good dog.

**THIRTEEN** pets him lovingly. **GRAHAM** hesitantly pats **K-9** on the head.

**K-9**

Affirmative. Mistress and Master are in danger.

**THIRTEEN**

Come on Ryan and Yaz.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CANTEEN**

**RYAN** and **YAZ** are steadying a vat. **YAZ** scoops some oil into a plastic jug.

**RYAN**

What the hell is this stuff?

**YAZ**

I’d rather not know the details.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY**

**RYAN** and **YAZ** run into the hallway and pass the jug to **THIRTEEN**. She dabs a finger into the oil. **K-9** extends his scanner from his forehead and she pastes a bit on it. She then reaches inside and applies the oil to his mechanisms. She sonics it for a few seconds.

**K-9**

Assimilating Krillitane oil.

**K-9** retracts the scanner, and the lights on his back flash briefly.

**K-9**

Krillitane oil assimilated.

They hear screaming in the distance.

**THIRTEEN**

Quick, get him down.

**GRAHAM** and **THIRTEEN** lift **K-9** to the ground, and he immediately speeds towards the assembly hall. **YAZ, RYAN, GRAHAM,** and **THIRTEEN** follow close behind, and slip into a room just off the corridor.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. EMPTY CLASSROOM**

We hear the sounds of the Krillitane in the background and **K-9** ’s lasers.

**TEN:**

(off screen)

K-9, hold them back!

**K-9**

(off screen)

Affirmative, Master. Maximum Defence Mode!

We hear the pounding footsteps of **TEN, SARAH JANE, ROSE, MICKEY,** and **KENNY** back down the hall.

**K-9**

Power supply failing.

**YAZ** cringes away from the door as the Krillitane thunder past in pursuit of the others. **THIRTEEN** opens the door carefully and then runs towards **K-9**. The other follow.

**THIRTEEN**

The jug, Yaz!

**YAZ** hands **THIRTEEN** the jug. **THIRTEEN** applies more oil inside **K-9** and sonics him again. **K-9** whirs to life.

**THIRTEEN**

Alright K-9. This is where we say goodbye. You’re the best dog.

**K-9**

Affirmative.

**THIRTEEN** embraces **K-9** and his ears and tail waggle up and down. He speeds out of the hall to find **TEN** and **SARAH JANE.**

**THIRTEEN**

The rest of you, cover your ears.

Off screen, **KENNY** sets the fire alarm off.

**THIRTEEN**

(shouting)

Run!

**YAZ, RYAN, GRAHAM,** and **THIRTEEN** run out of the school, dodging incapacitated Krillitane and fleeing with the children.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. SCHOOL PLAYGROUND**

**YAZ, RYAN, GRAHAM,** and **THIRTEEN** are back outside the school fence by the TARDIS. The fire alarm stops ringing. They’re panting from the exertion.

**RYAN**

What now? Them lot are all still in there.

**THIRTEEN**

They’ll be out in a sec. We’ll see them over there.

Sure enough, a few seconds later we see **TEN, SARAH JANE, MICKEY,** and **ROSE** fleeing the building. The building explodes.

**GRAHAM**

Where’s the dog?

**THIRTEEN**

(quietly)

He stayed behind.

**YAZ**

I’m sorry, Doctor.

**THIRTEEN**

Don’t be. I build Sarah Jane a new one. K-9 Mark IV. New and improved. He’ll be able to hover too, so there’ll be no need to lift him out of cars anymore. Spends a few years sealing a black hole.

**GRAHAM**

He’s a good dog.

**THIRTEEN**

(grinning)

The best. Now, before we go, I want you to meet Sarah Jane.

**THIRTEEN** starts heading back to the school. Stops. A Pause. She turns back to the fam.

**THIRTEEN**

Actually, before we go, I need you lot to pretend I’ve already told you all about her. Time for a crash course.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT: SCHOOL CAR PARK: LATER IN THE DAY**

**THIRTEEN, RYAN, YAZ,** and **GRAHAM** are standing at the edge of the car park. **SARAH JANE** is alone in the distance. The grounds are deserted. She is standing by her car, but instead of getting in she rests her face on her hands.

**THIRTEEN**

(quietly, emotionally)

Oh, Sarah Jane.

**SARAH JANE** look up. Catches sight of the group. She falters, and then approaches them.

**SARAH JANE**

Two Doctors in one day…apparently I’ve been saving up all my luck.

**THIRTEEN**

You recognise me?

**SARAH JANE**

Couldn’t miss you. No-one else I know would loom ominously at the edge of a car park, wearing such a…. _unique_ set of clothes.

**YAZ** giggles.

**GRAHAM**

That’s one way to put it.

**SARAH JANE**

I see you’ve got an entourage with you. Are you going to introduce me?

**THIRTEEN**

Sarah Jane, this is Graham, Ryan, and Yaz. Picked them up in 2018 and haven’t got rid of them since.

**RYAN**

You’ll have to try harder.

**YAZ**

It’s amazing to meet you. The Doctor’s told us so much about you.

**SARAH JANE** looks at **THIRTEEN** and raises an eyebrow.

**SARAH JANE**

Did she now? Makes a nice change.

**RYAN**

We’ve make her double check a map when she drops us home.

**SARAH JANE** laughs, and **THIRTEEN** rolls her eyes.

**SARAH JANE**

What are you doing here though, Doctor? It must be something important to warrant two of you in the same place.

**THIRTEEN**

Just tying up some loose ends. Working in the background, you know.

**SARAH JANE**

You fixed K-9, didn’t you? That’s how he could shoot the Krillitanes.

**THIRTEEN**

As I said, working in the background. I’m sorry about K-9.

**SARAH JANE**

(sadly)

No, it wasn’t your fault. That’s just K-9.

**THIRTEEN**

Come here.

**THIRTEEN** and **SARAH JANE** hug each other tightly, and **THIRTEEN** presses a kiss to **SARAH JANE’s** forehead.

**THIRTEEN**

You were amazing, Sarah Jane.

**SARAH JANE**

Oh, shush you.

(to **YAZ, RYAN,** and **GRAHAM** )

You look after her now.

**YAZ** smiles. **RYAN** and **GRAHAM** nod.

**SARAH JANE**

It’s good for you to have people, Doctor.

**THIRTEEN**

Before you go. Make sure Kenny doesn’t get the blame for the explosion, will you?

**SARAH JANE** nods and walks back to her car, but stops when **THIRTEEN** shouts after her.

**THIRTEEN**

When he goes tomorrow – he’ll have a present for you.

**SARAH JANE**

(grinning)

I look forward to it.

**SARAH JANE** waves at them, and gets into her car. **THIRTEEN, YAZ, RYAN,** and **GRAHAM** turn to each other.

**THIRTEEN**

Come on. Let’s get back to the TARDIS.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nine years and I'm still not over Elisabeth Sladen don't even look at me...
> 
> [read on tumblr](https://folieassdeux.tumblr.com/post/617204012094242816/meddling-kids-by-elektratios)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [folieassdeux](http://folieassdeux.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments sustain me <3


End file.
